


Pose For Me

by Eccentric_Bambi



Category: the GazettE
Genre: Aoi is a total ass to Uruha, Aoiha - Freeform, Bathroom Sex, Frottage, M/M, Shameless Smut, smut smut smut, that's literally it - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-20 03:47:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8235001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eccentric_Bambi/pseuds/Eccentric_Bambi
Summary: Uruha's very frustrated during his newest photo shoot because a certain SOMEONE (coughAOIcough) won't stop making weird gestures at him. What had he done to deserve this?





	

Click. Click. Flash. Flash.

"Yes! You're doing wonderful babe! Keep it up!"

More clicks. More flashes.

A bead of sweat trailed down his brow as he struggled to keep a straight face. His clothes felt hot on his body in all the places they hugged him. Which was EVERYWHERE. It was summer, in the city. And he was wearing all black. His feet ached from trying to keep steady in a pair of three inch boots.

The bright lights and shutter clicks of multiple cameras made him want to scowl but, for the sake of his public image he had to keep his oh so famous 'Sexy' face straight and clear of emotions. And Lord knows he was trying so hard.

"Pose! Pose! Come on baby pose for me!"

But aside from the heat, camera clicks, the sticky feeling clothes, and the frustration, there was really only one reason why he wanted to scowl.

Behind the camera man that kept talking on and on was the very center of his anger. A tongue pointed out at him in a very teasing way, wiggling and squirming in between two fingers shaped like a V. Then it started to caress them back and forth to rile him up further.

The act was so... Ugh it was starting to turn him on like crazy! Internally he growled and tried not to lick his dry lips, trying to keep his eyes trained on the camera and not those lusty bedroom eyes directed right at him.

' _Don't_ _.. do not look at him_ ,' he snapped to himself. ' _He's_ _just doing_ _this_ _to antagonize you! You can punish him later but for now just focus! Or maybe_ _I_ _can tease him back_ _I_ _dunno just do something!'_

Uruha swallows and tried out a new pose, letting his hands slide to his hips almost seductively so. Behind the camera he can see Aoi starting to bite at his fingers, sticking them only a little bit inside his mouth before letting them back out.

God damnit Aoi...

He always pulled that little trick when he wanted to make him flustered the bastard..!

Suddenly the camera man popped his head up from the camera and clapped his hands together, his face a little sweaty but he was smiling.

"Whoo okay babe you did so great!" He cheered. "How bout we take a break huh? Meet me here in about twenty more minutes!"

Uruha slumped in relief and took a deep breath, finally letting his face fall into a scowl like he wanted to for so long. His body was still hot but at least there was a fan nearby. He walked to it and almost moaned as the cool air swept over his body to cool him down. This was the best that he was gonna get probably.

"Hey kitten. You done?"

The familiar sultry voice he came to know so well purred right next to his ear and he turned a little to meet the eyes of his antagonizer. Aoi you smug asshole...

Uruha growled at him and walked off, waiting for Aoi to follow like he always did. And he did.

"You arrogant little asshole," he snapped as soon as they reached a private area in the unused bathroom. He swivelled around and grabbed at his collar, pulling him close so their noses almost touched. "You better have some good reason for distracting me like that... What do you intend to do about that huh?"

Aoi grinned at him with dark hooded eyes and grabbed Uruha's hips to press their bodies together, making his lover gasp.

"You just looked so hot in front of that camera I couldn't help but to tease you and show you what I would like to do," he says simply as though it were obvious. "Did I cause any problems for my kitten hmm?"

Uruha moaned lowly as Aoi slid a hand between his legs to squeeze and rub him through the fabric. God damn it..! He couldn't take it anymore he was so freaking hot right now. Yeah he was easily half hard by now.

He wrapped his arms around Aoi's neck and stared him in the eyes, grinding his hips into Aoi's hand. It felt so fucking good but then again he was desperate here after all.

"Perverted old man," he snarled and crushed their lips together in a hot and bruising kiss, moaning against the feeling of fingers teasing him through his clothes. Now he was really turned on. "Unn... damn it..! Aoi please I..."

Aoi's tongue pushed into his lips, making his head swim even more. He tastes like coffee and cigarettes, as he usually did. It pressed and caressed the insides of his cheeks and tongue over and over, effortlessly turning his legs to jelly.

This tongue was easily the most coveted thing he held dominance over, jealousy raging through him at the idea that someone before him got to kiss and taste these lips. No, Aoi was his now. His and no one else's even if most of this relationship just revolved around the sex. It was enough for now.

"Oh my," Aoi chuckled as Uruha pulled away to breathe right. "Someone's rather eager today. Did my little display out there get you all wet and bothered? I'm flattered. But don't worry cause I'm the same. See?"

Aoi smiled at Uruha and grabbed his left hand to slide it down as well and pressed it up to his erection all ready to go. He too was just as turned on now, desperate for attention. And the fact that Aoi kept stroking him wasn't helping.

"Unn... Aoi," he panted. "Please. Touch me, make me scream your name and make me come please... I just need to come right now!"

Aoi growled low in his throat and grabbed his hips, running smooth circles over them with his thumbs before yanking down his pants.

"Ahh... well well what do we have here," Aoi chuckled and runs his fingers just along his thighs. "Looks like my kitten is more excited for this than I thought. We might not go all the way but we'll do enough to make you scream."

Uruha bit softly at Aoi's lips as he trembled, feeling rough but warm fingers curling around his erection, slowly pumping him in a nice rhythm.

"Ugh fuck... mmm Aoi... please... Let me..."

Aoi kissed him again, this time gentler, with more passion and pressing his own erection against Uruha's thigh.

"Well you're not asking nice. I want to feel good. So touch me too?"

 _Gladly_ , Uruha thought and hurriedly undoes his lovers belt and reached into his boxers, feeling Aoi's hardness against his hand and pulling him out to meet the cool air. Aoi hissed and let his tongue out in a lopsided smile.

"You're so hot in my hand," Uruha purrs with a dark giggle and a perverted look in his eyes. "We'll see who's the one who will be screaming won't we?"

He began a rough rhythm right away using his left hand and using the other to grasp Aoi's shoulder. Pleasure seared up Aoi's body and he lets his head fall onto the wall behind them.

"Agh fuck," he cursed and continued to stroke Uruha as well, making him moan. "That's right kitten... You know you love it when I tease you don't you? Working up a sweat always makes you so sexy and hot..."

Uruha feels so good he almost can't take it anymore. Aoi was so good at this it wasn't fair.

Feeling those fingers stroking him in all those right places and hearing his smooth sultry voice in his ear worked him up to his orgasm quicker than he hoped. Moans tumble from his mouth and he grit his teeth.

"Mm..! Fuck, Aoi please I... Ahh!"

Suddenly Aoi clasped a hand over his mouth, panting. Uruha whimpered and tried desperately to keep his lover pleased by keeping his hand in a nice rhythm.

"Shh," Aoi hissed at him with a grin. "You want someone to hear you? I know I don't cause no one else can hear those sexy moans of yours but me. So just... keep stroking and I'll make you come as fast as I can okay? Here distract yourself by sucking on me."

He presses his fingers into Uruha's soft warm mouth, sighing in heightened pleasure as his tongue swirled and licked at them desperately in an effort to keep himself from crying out loud.

"Hnnn... mmm, ah... close..! Gonna..!"

Aoi increased his speed, teasing and flicking his wrist to feel precum already beading against his fingers. Good he was close then. Smiling he leaned in and sucked on a delicate neck, careful not to leave any marks.

"Mmm that's right baby," he moaned. "Come for me. Come all over like the dirty kitten you are. And lift up your shirt, don't wanna get it dirty do we?"

Doing as he was told he used his free hand to lift up the front and exposed his flat tummy. Uruha shivered as he felt his orgasm coming closer and closer until finally his stomach spasmed with a sudden bloom of pleasure stabbing into him. He let out a muffled cry around Aoi's fingers and jerked his hips, coming hard into his palm as he did. Specks of it also hit his stomach and onto Aoi's shirt.

"Haahh..! Ngh, fuck..!"

His lover gasped quietly in delight and he almost forgot to keep going. The aftershocks of coming so hard still making his body feel numb. He wasn't so sure if he could keep going though so hopefully his lover would notice.

Aoi laughed and examined his fingers glistening with the aftermath of such an intense orgasm. Uruha blushed and leaned his head on a strong shoulder to take in deep breaths.

"Wow you came so much," Aoi giggled and pulled his fingers out of Uruha's mouth. "And now it's all over me. Such a dirty boy Uruha. Now you have to clean me up or we'll both get in trouble."

He scooped up the remains of Uruha's come and brought up his fingers to his mouth, smirking. Uruha sighed, rolling his eyes with a weak smile.

"You're so sick Aoi," he says and opened his mouth again, tasting himself on those long lanky fingers and moaning as he did so. Aoi laughed, reaching down to grip his own hard on in his clean palm. Precum was beading now on his tip but it wasn't enough just yet.

"Oh you love me for that," he says with a throaty chuckle. "But I still haven't come yet so..."

He was ready to keep going himself until Uruha let his fingers fall from his mouth, a bit of his leftover come still smeared all over his face and lips. So freaking sexy..!

"I'll take care of it, I have ten minutes left anyways. But you have to clean me up now."

Aoi groaned and pulled him in for a sloppy uncoordinated kiss, using his tongue to suck and lick up any he might have missed. Once he was done with that Uruha turned them around so Aoi's back was against the wall and he had him pinned. Grinning evilly and runs his hands all up and down Aoi's side before he suddenly drops to his knees. Realizing what he is about to do Aoi chuckled again, running a clean hand through his hair.

"Oh kitten you don't have to force yourself to do that. I can finish it myself..."

His lover shakes his head, reaching out to once more grasp Aoi in his fingers and run his silky smooth tongue across heated skin. The rhythm of his tongue sent Aoi into a daze.

"No way. You helped me come so I'll help you. Ok?"

Uruha skillfully takes Aoi into his mouth, moaning and hollowing out his cheeks the way he knew how to make Aoi go crazy. The fingers in his hair tightened and he glared up at his lover with his cheeks stuffed full. Aoi growled softly, already ready to come down his lover's throat. Uruha bobbed his head up and down, tasting a tiny dab of wet saltiness on his tongue.

"Oh god Uru," he gasped. "Your mouth feels so good... I can't take... Ugh, gonna come... can you take all of it?"

Nodding Uruha sucked harder and faster, eager to taste his lover on his tongue. Aoi gasped out loud and let's his hips gyrate forward into hot wetness before a soft groan of his lovers name spills from his lips as he comes. Uruha kept moving his head and moaning around Aoi's erection, feeling come running down his throat. He grips Aoi and stroked him in time with his mouth until he was sure there was none left. Swallowing the last drop he pulled away, sweaty and wiping a few drops from his lips.

"Ugh, I wasn't even prepared for that you jerk," he complained and stood up, going in for a got and heavy kiss with Aoi. Their tongues made obscene noises in the small room and he felt chills raising on his arms. Aoi pulled him closer and ground his thumbs into his hips.

"Shut up you know you like it when I come down your throat so don't deny it," he teases after getting a taste of himself as well. "Huh, who knew I tasted good too."

Uruha tugged on Aoi's bottom lip with his teeth before stuffing himself back into his own pants. Aoi did the same before they embraced for more kisses, more slow and unhurried this time. Aoi rubbed slowly over Uruha's hips, feeling the way they trembled under his very touch.

"That was amazing Aoi," Uruha purred and nuzzled his neck. "It's worth it to see your composure broken like that."

Aoi chuckled, nuzzling back with his mouth to his hair.

"And you seriously swallowed all of it? Impressive, even for you kitten."

Uruha sighed, trying to squeeze in another kiss.

"Seriously you're such a gross and perverted old man," Uruha laughs and leaned his head down, feeling very pleased with himself. "But you're right I do love it."

///////////////////

A few minutes and a little mouthwash later he was back in the main room, his hair all fluffed and makeup redone for another session of photos. He looked around and found Aoi once more standing directly behind the camera, this time with a pleased and innocent look on his face. Good maybe now he would behave.

"Okay darling let's get started!" The camera man says happily. "Did you have a long enough break?"

Uruha blushed, thankful for the concealer to hide it. Aoi smirked again, knowing what he that as thinking about all too well.

"Yeah. It was enough."

The camera man was more than satisfied with his answer and set up the tripod for a new session.

"Good! Now, let's see a new pose okay? How about... let's see a pout! The girls will love it!"

Uruha nodded and let a natural look of disdain cross his face. The pout was one of his more famous looks and therefore more easy to pull off.

Behind the camera Aoi was standing there, and this time he had a devious grin on his face. Uh oh...

His lips opened as if to speak, and Uruha struggled to keep his curiosity in check as he waited. Then an even deeper blush settled on his cheeks as Aoi finally mouthed a few silent words to him, forming a small heart with his fingers on his chest.

'I love you.'

Uruha stuttered a little, crossing his arms as a genuine pout crossed his face. How dare he..!

Click. Click.

"Uwahh! Perfection baby!" The camera man cries. "That was perfect! The editors will love it!"

Surprised Uruha fumed, feeling his blush taking over his whole body. Oh he was so getting it later!

'God DAMN it Aoi!'

END (?)


End file.
